The Pain of One
by The Kuroi Ryo
Summary: Serverus Snape has been discovered as a spy for Dumbledore and is called by Voldemort and put into a machine called dream time. When Sev gets back to Hogwarts he is reduced to a 15 year old & two Girls from his past come back as well as two people he hate
1. Dream Time

Disclaimer: I own Riley and Serlena and the plot... that about sums it up.  
  
  
A/N: This and Unnatural beings are the only active fics for a while. Sad fic much sad fic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The Pain of One  
  
  
Dream time  
  
Serverus Snape crept silently through the underbrush of the forbidden forest. 'Why' he thought 'did Voldemort have to call a meeting here of all places, after all this was hostile territory. He slowly made his way into Voldemorts chosen meeting clearing and stood where he should. (Heehee rhymes heehee) He noticed he was the fist person there 'strange' he thought 'I'm usually the last person here'. It was at that moment that Snape figured something was wrong but he couldn't leave because Voldemort had entered the clearing with Wormtail. Snape had found it hard taking in that he really was alive and on the dark side. (Heehaw star wars) Voldemort looked at him grinning evilly and said " Serverus I'm sssoo glad you came drawing the so. Snape nodded and said "I always come to my masters meetings." "Is that so Serverus" said Voldemort "I figured you might be late with classes, Dumbledore & your father." Serverus looked up quickly startled his father was in Azkaban. "My lord" he said "my father is in Azkaban he is of no worry to me." Voldemort looked at him and said "my Serverus didn't you hear?" Serverus shook his head he didn't like where this was going. "Your father was released from Azkaban it's due to be in the papers tomorrow I thought you of all people would know." Serverus's eyes went wide & he fell to the ground his father out of Azkaban no it wasn't possible. Voldemort looked down at Serverus and said "follow me I need to speak with you". Serverus stood in a daze and followed Voldemort into a tree (it was a portal). When he emerged from the portal he walked into the center of the room in a daze. He shook himself out of that daze when he realized he was surrounded by death eaters and standing by a vertical table with several bands on it. He looked around and gulped he really didn't like where this was going. Suddenly the death eaters broke rank ran forward ad grabbed Serverus. Yelling, protesting and trying to fling them off. But he was soon strapped to the table by his wrists and ankles. The was one band left and it looked like it would go over his eyes. "Serverus" Voldemort was at his side now "this is what I call dream time, it will make you live through your worst memorize again" here he paused for dramatic tension watching Serverus's eyes again go wide " you being a traitor are the perfect ginny pig." Serverus's eyes widened in horror " No, you can't." Voldemort leaned down right into Serverus's face and hissed "do not tell me what I can or cannot do Snape for if you do that is exactly what I am going to do." & with that he slammed the last band down over Serverus's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OOOOOHH poor Sevvie. I'm really mean to him in this fic. I'll try to update soon sorry of the short chapter. 


	2. Remember what you've wanted to forget

A/N: Hey peeps! Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I bow to u.   
  
Disclaimer: I own only Riley, Serlena and the Plot all other things are owned by J.K Rowling the goddess of books.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
The Pain of One  
  
  
Remember what you've wanted to forget  
  
  
The images came flowing into Serverus's mind like water escaping a dam. He felt like he was being sucked down a drain spinning and going down, down, down until he finally came to a stop. He landed on his feet and collapsed to his knees gasping for breath. When he regained his breath he looked around and took in his surroundings. He was outside a house, no not a house a manor Snape manor to be exact. He stood up and stumbled to the door opened it and went inside pulled there by some strange force. He was pulled into the living room and he gasped there at what met his eyes. Sitting on the floor making a potion was a ten-year-old image of himself. The door on the other side of the room opened and a man stepped into the room a man that had haunted Serverus's nightmares for the past 22 years. His father. Serverus saw his father Serverus Snape the first glance at his youngest son and shake his head in disgust. His father walked over to little Sev and sat down next to him on the floor. "What are you working on Serverus?" He asked. "A wart-growing potion" said little Sev. "Why" asked his father. "Revenge on Roland and Connor for turning my hair pink last week" stated little Sev. "Oh" said his father "you know what they say." "Revenge is sweet" answered little Sev. His father looked at him and said "Serverus I think its time you started learning the ways of a death eater for that is what you will become." Little Sev then looked into his father's eyes and said " I don't want to." "What" said his father flabbergasted? "I don't want to be a death eater I've heard people talk about them I don't want to be a death eater I want to be a -" but his sentence was stopped in the middle as his father exploded "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M HEARING THIS MY SON NOT WANTING TO BE A DEATH EATER YOUR TEN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT YOU WILL BE A DEATH EATER AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!" After that his father grabbed him by his hair pulled him kicking and protesting to his feet ad hissed into his face "you will be a death eater or you will suffer the consequences." Then he turned and left the room, midnight black robes billowing out behind him leaving his youngest son to be taken care of by the house elves.  
  
  
Serverus saw many scenes of things like this happening. Being tortured when he was 12 getting back from his first year at Hogwarts for being second to a Mudblood. Being tortured for not accepting the life of a death eater being beaten and abused by his father. Trying to kill himself in his fourth year only to be rescued by the stupid Gryffindor chaser, that he was second to & secretly had a crush on. Being forced to be a death eater. And one memory that he still couldn't place the best thing that ever happened to him or the worst. The day he was bitten by a Vampire and two of his blood-sisters that either ruined or repaired his life came to help him.  
  
  
  
  
He had been serving detention for accidentally turned Black into a Donkey during transfiguration. It had been fun but it had consequences. He hated that word consequences. It reminded him of his father, and his father reminded him of the devil and the devil reminded him of him. Serverus shuddered at the thought and looked around for myriad blossoms. Myriad blossoms were flowers, which only grew on the night of the full moon & attracted Vampires. He finally found some and started collecting them when he heard something to his right. He looked and saw nothing. He shook himself and said aloud "get a hold of yourself Snape you're letting the moon get to your head." He then turned around and did three things at once. He dropped his bag, fell backwards on his butt, and let out a yell he was sure half of Hogwarts would have heard. There was a woman standing in front of him chewing on the myriad blossoms. She looked at Serverus and grinned exposing two-centimeter long slightly curved and very sharp fangs. Serverus gasped and crabbed walked away from the Vampire but she was to quick she darted forward and grabbed Serverus around his back and started to stroke his hair. "My, my" she said " aren't you a pretty one." She then tilted his head back and said " I'll bet you taste great." Serverus's mind was screaming ' run run get away while you still can' but a force held him there, not letting him run. The vampire grinned and put her lips to Serverus neck he tried to scream but it didn't come out. He felt her open her mouth and then he felt her fangs sink into his skin. He felt himself becoming weaker and weaker as the blood left his body. Then he heard it yelling someone was yelling his name. The woman angrily pulled her mouth away from Serverus's neck and snarled "if I can't drain you completely I'll change you." Then she nicked her wrist with her fang and waited for some blood to come out. When it did she put her wrist to Serverus mouth forcing the liquid down his throat. She smiled at him licked some blood off her mouth and said "goodbye my blood-son I will be seeing you again." And with that she disappeared letting Serverus fall to the ground. His hearing had seemed to improve. He could hear his heart beat as it slowed and slowed and slowed until it stopped. A blazing pain ripped forth in Serverus and he found his voice. He screamed, screamed as he had never screamed before, until he slipped into utter darkness.  
  
  
It was the next morning when he woke up he realized that he was dead, but not dead. He had tried to restart his heart but it wouldn't start then he tried breathing, which caused him great pain. He almost scared Madame Pomfrey to death when she walked in and he said "I'm a vampire aren't I." He had been excused from classed for three weeks and removed from the Slytherin common room. It was at lunch of the second week third day. When THEY came. His blood-sisters Riley McVoleran and Serlena Hights. His location changed again he was at Godrics Hollow holding his lost loves head and crying. He picked up the boy that would have been his and looked into his eyes his mother's eyes. He would have taken him but he heard that blasted Black and his motorcycle coming and realized that Black would be a better father than he ever could be. He had left than after giving his lost love a hug and the kiss that he had always wanted to give her. Then it was all over he saw the blackness of the metal band and the soreness in his throat as he fell limp. He must have been screaming he mused to himself and wondered how long he'd been there. Then he felt a hand slap him a crossed the face. Then a voice a hated voice said "so you grew up to be a teacher and a traitor all in one didn't you Serverus." And at those words Serverus screamed louder than he ever had louder than when his father had abused him, louder than when he had died.  
  
  
Lord Voldemort turned and then left the room a satisfied smirk on his face. He was done with the boy now. He would left the boy's father take it from there.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh I'm so, so, so, so, so, so Evil. Reviews welcome Flames will be used to set Voldies house on fire and if I have enough I'll do the Slytherin common room to. 


	3. The furry escape

A/N: Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed. I got a PS2 for x-mas   
  
and it rocks the game Kingdom Hearts Rocks also.   
  
Disclaimer: read the first of second chap.   
  
Will have disclaimer no more too much time wasted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Pain of One   
  
Back to Hogwarts  
  
Serverus gasped in pain as he was pushed into a cell. He hit the cold stone floor hard sending  
  
shocks of pain up his back and into his head. He tried to stand but his legs wouldn't hold his  
  
weight. He collapsed. He gingerly crawled over to the wall and leaned on it. Again a spasm of pain flashed up his back.  
  
He winced and pulled away quickly. He pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them.  
  
He felt stupid he hadn't done this since he was 13. He heard something down the hall,  
  
stood up & looked. Down the hall looking in each cell was a dog. A great big shaggy dog  
  
named Padfoot, or Snuffles. A.K.A Sirius Black. He moved to the back of his cell. He didn't  
  
Black seeing him like this. Black stopped in front of his cell & sniffed. He growled and slipped through the bars.  
  
When he was in he changed back into a man. "Snape come out of that corner, were you waiting on us to rescue you?  
  
I know you're a Multi-Magus and could have gotten out of here at any time," said Black.   
  
Serverus snorted Multi-Magus that was a laugh. "And why the hell are you bleeding, did you  
  
cut yourself," asked Black "why don't you come out of that corner Snape? It's not like you could have gotten any uglier since I last saw you.  
  
" The ugly remark stung. In truth Snape liked his looks, his TRUE looks not this long lanky greasy look. "On the contrary Black   
  
I'm not a Multi-Magus, & I'm definitely NOT ugly, although you can not say the same" said  
  
Serverus. "Then why don't you come out of the shadows before I leave and let someone else   
  
to save you?" Snape had been stepping out of the shadows, but when these words came out of Black's mouth he stopped dead in his tracks.   
  
That was it, besides his father, that was why he hadn't tried to escape,   
  
he was trying to get THEM back. He quickly stepped out of the shadows and said to Black "stop talking we need to leave" and with that   
  
he shifted into the shape of a cat. Truly he liked cats. So sleek and slender (if their owner's didn't go overboard on the cat food).   
  
Cats were truly smarter than they looked they didn't just think of chasing mice and stalking butterflies, no they thought of much more complicated things.   
  
He saw Black shake his head and transform into the form of a shaggy black dog.   
  
Serverus hissed at him and ran down the hall. Black followed him still shaking his head   
  
& muttering in doggish about cats.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The second he was out the great doors of Voldies castle he morphed from   
  
a normal housecat into a tiger. Black then growled as if to say `HA, you are a Multi-Magus'.   
  
Serverus shook his great striped head and thought to himself. `Stupid git, only really powerful  
  
mortals are Multi-Magus's, not us Vampires'.  
  
When they reached the apperation clearing they found that Voldie had placed   
  
in two guards. They were playing cards. Serverus smirked in his own tiger way and slunk  
  
towards them. He started growling deep in his throat, a low powerful warning. One of the   
  
guards looked around at his growl. He saw Serverus and screamed causing his companion to   
  
jump throw his cards in the air and land at Serverus's feet. He looked up into the face of   
  
Serverus and thought he was a real tiger. He screamed and ran with his companion close   
  
behind him. Serverus shook his head. Didn't they know when you encountered a tiger to   
  
look big and sound intimidating? He roared at them only making them run faster, still   
  
screaming. Guess not he thought. He morphed back into his `normal' form and heard Black   
  
say behind him "show off." He grinned he loved annoying Black. "Just come on I'm leaving   
  
now," and with that apperated with Black close behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he arrived back at the Hogwarts gates he was greeted by all the teachers   
  
& all the students not including the first years. He cursed of course today was September 1st.  
  
All the students were staring at him when he became aware that his wounds were throbbing with   
  
pain. Almost immediately he was set on by Poppy. He shoved her off and started walking back   
  
to the school but the pain of his wounds slowed him down enough that Poppy was able to   
  
shoot a stunning curse at him. "SERVERUS EVAN SNAPE, YOU STOP RIGHT THERE AND COME BACK HERE,"   
  
yelled Madame Pomfry. " I KNOW THAT IF YOU GO INTO THAT DUNGEON OF YOURS YOU'LL NOT COME OUT   
  
UNTIL CLASSES START!" Serverus cringed as she said his middle name. `Great' he thought `now   
  
all the students know'. He quickly ducked into the entrance hall and ran smack dab into the   
  
two last people that he wanted to see anywhere.  
  
(A/N: heehee had you fooled there didn't I. THE GOTHIC DEATH QUEEN STRIKES AGAIN!   
  
P.J (private joke)  
  
Riley McVoleran and Serlena McCoremick two of most incredibly crazy and powerful   
  
vampires in the entire world. Not to mention they were the people Serverus Snape had   
  
been secretly hoping world rescue him from Voldemort. Like they had all those years ago   
  
when he had first been bitten by Glendirial, his blood-mother, theirs as well. The two   
  
vampires that he had grown close to only to have torn away by the head council. The two   
  
vampires that had saved him from his father.   
  
(A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I did ^_^. Anyway the Gothic Death Queen is what my  
  
friend Katie calls me because I wear black too much and have a glare to rival Sevvies) 


End file.
